bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
- główny bohater Bleacha, serii stworzonej przez Tite Kubo. Akcja rozpoczyna się, gdy Ichigo otrzymuje moce Shinigami, od Kuchiki Rukii, Shingami, która została przydzielona do ochrony miasta Karakura przed Hollowami. Niestety okazuje się, że Ichigo przejął niemal wszystkie moce Rukii, przez co nie może ona powrócić do Soul Society. Od tej pory Kurosaki musi wypełniać jej zadanie, jako Shinigami w zastępstwie. Informacje ogólne Przy pierwszym poznaniu wydaje się być 16 letnim pesymistą, stara się robić wrażenie niedostępnego(zwykle ma zmarszczone brwi i skrzywione usta) , jednak okazuje się że jest inny (milszy i inteligentniejszy)niż sugerowałby jego wygląd i nastawienie. Nie obchodzi go co o nim myślą inni (inaczej przefarbowałby włosy). Lubi czekolade i pikantne potrawy . Jego ulubionymi osobami są Al Paccino i Mike Ness, najbardziej podziwia Williama Szekspira. Niepewnie czuje się w towarzystwie nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet. Ichigo jest zdolnym uczniem, w teście inteligencji plasuje się na 23 z 322 miejsc w szkole. Rodzina Mieszka z ojcem Isshinem Kurosakim oraz dwiema młodszymi siostrami: Yuzu Kurosaki i Karin Kurosaki. Ich matka, Masaki Kurosaki, zginęła gdy Ichigo miał 9 lat (zabił ją Hollow, ale Ichigo długo myślał że ratując go wpadła pod samochód i czuł się winny jej śmierci). Rodzina Kurosaki wydaje się być w miarę normalna, oprócz dwóch faktów (pomijając już brak matki). Po pierwsze, Ichigo, jak również w mniejszym stopniu jego rodzeństwo, posiada zdolność widzenia i komunikowania się z duchami. O ile cała rodzina jest w stanie widzieć duchy, Ichigo ma najwięcej naturalnej mocy duchowej - chociaż Karin ma porównywalny poziom świadomości duchowej. Okazuje się też, że ojciec Ichigo był dowódcą oddziału skazanym na banicję, który dwadzieścia lat przed główną fabułą mangi i anime wyrzekł się swoich mocy, dopiero niedawno je odzyskując. Po drugie, Ichigo wiecznie kłóci się ze swym ojcem, niejednokrotnie dochodzi przy tym do walk (przedstawionych bardzo żartobliwie), w których przeważnie to ojciec zbiera baty. Sam ojciec, nawiasem mówiąc, nie jest głową rodziny - to stanowisko należy do Ichigo. Historia Wczesne czasy Kiedy miał 4 lata jego mama zapisała go na dojo gdzie poznał Tatsuki Arisawę. Kiedy miał 9 lat jego matka została zabita przez Grand Fishera. Ichigo całymi dniami stał nad rzeką gdzie zginęła, obwiniając się o jej śmierć (według wydarzeń z mangi wcale niebezpodstawnie - Grand Fisher polował na niego). 3 lata przed główną fabułą Sora Inoue zmarł w klinice Kurosaki, Ichigo poznał wtedy opłakującą brata Orihime Inoue . Na początku nauki poznaje Sado "Chada" Yasutorę który pomógł mu w walce. Ichigo niedługo po tym odwdzięczył mu się tym samym, po czym obiecali sobie że będą walczyć za siebie nawzajem. Po rozpoczęciu fabuły Bleach Pierwszy raz spotykamy Ichigo gdy gromi kilku deskorolkarzy, którzy przewrócili butelkę z kwiatami, którą to Kurosaki postawił tam dla ducha zmarłej w okolicy dziewczynki. Wtedy też dowiadujemy się, że potrafi on widzieć dusze. Później wraca do domu, gdzie poznajemy jego rodzinę - narwanego ojca oraz dwie siostry. Gdy Ichigo wchodzi do swojego pokoju, w oknie pojawia się osoba w czarnym kimono - Shinigami imieniem Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo, zdenerwowany ignorowaniem go, przewraca ją, powodując zdziwienie Shinigami że w ogóle może ją zobaczyć. Isshin wchodzi do pokoju i pyta z kim Ichigo rozmawia, zdając się nie zauważać Rukii (w późniejszej części fabuły zdarzenie to jest kwestionowane). Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo czym są Shinigami, tłumaczy mu także różnicę i zależność między zwykłymi duszami a Pustymi. Ichigo nie traktuje tego poważnie (po części przez rysunki, którymi Rukia stara się mu wyjaśnić sprawę nieco lepiej) i lekceważy Shinigami, czym sprowadza na siebie jej gniew. Rukia demonstruje Bakudō, unieruchamiając Ichigo. W tym momencie rodzina Kurosakich zostaje napadnięta przez Pustego - Fishbone D. Do pokoju wpełza siostra Ichigo, ostrzegając go przed Pustym. Rukia wychodzi by pokonać potwora, Ichigo zaś walczy jak może z techniką Shinigami, ostatecznie przełamując jej działanie - co dla zwykłego śmiertelnika jest niewykonalne. Szarżuje na Pustego z kijem baseballowym, jednak bez efektu. Gdy dowiaduje się, że to on ściągnął Pustego do kliniki (z powodu swej ogromnej energii duchowej), chce poświęcić swoje życie, aby stwór odszedł. Rukia zasłania go własnym ciałem, otrzymując poważny cios od Pustego. Tłumaczy Ichigo, że Pusty i tak nie odejdzie, póki nie pożre wszystkich dusz posiadających choćby odrobinę energii duchowej. Shinigami decyduje się oddać połowę swojej mocy Ichigo, poprzez specjalny rytuał, polegający na wbiciu sobie Zanpakutō w ciało. Ichigo czyni to, jednak zamiast połowy mocy - odbiera Kuchiki całą. Pokonuje Fishbone D. bez większego problemu. Działania w Karakurze Na dzień po pokonaniu Pustego, rodzina Ichigo nic nie pamiętała. Zdziwiony Kurosaki wybrał się do szkoły, gdzie - ku swemu zaskoczeniu - spotkał Rukię, obecnie przebywającą w sztucznym ciele. Wyjaśniła mu gdzie się podziała jej moc, powiedziała mu też, że ukrywa się w ciele człowieka, ponieważ jako osłabiony Shinigami jest łatwym celem Pustych, więc czeka aż jej moce się zregenerują. Przekazuje także Ichigo, że musi przejąć jej obowiązek unicestwiania Pustych i zostać Shinigami w jej miejsce. Kurosaki odmawia, więc Rukia siłą wyrzuca jego duszę - obecnie Shinigami - z ciała, oraz zabiera go do parku, w którym Pusty - Hexapodus - atakuje duszę pięcioletniego chłopca. Wymaga od niego, żeby przyjął obowiązki Shinigami, w przeciwnym wypadku chronienie chłopca jest pozbawione sensu. Ichigo zabija Pustego, jednak odmawia gotowości do poświęcenia swego życia dla obowiązków Shinigami, jednak zgadza się przyjąć obowiązek ochrony dusz w ramach spłaty długu, który zaciągnął w momencie, gdy Rukia uratowała jego. W ten sposób zostaje tzw. "Zastępczym Shinigami". Pod okiem Rukii trenuje w parku celność, co polega na uderzaniu piłek wystrzelonych ze specjalnej maszyny. Jednak uderzać ma tylko te, na których widnieje głowa - z czym ma nie lada problem, bo talent plastyczny Rukii jest dość kiepski. Rukia tłumaczy, że Ichigo powinien zabić Pustego jednym ciosem, dlatego właśnie powinien trafiać w głowę. W tym momencie na Ichigo wpada Orihime Inoue i opowiada mu o wypadku, którego doświadczyła. Rukię zainteresowało znamię na jej nodze, więc gdy Orihime odeszła, zapytała o nią Ichigo. Ten opowiedział jej o wypadku, w którym zginął Sora Inoue oraz zapytał, dlaczego tak ją to interesuje. Rukia stwierdziła, że wcale jej to nie obchodzi i kazała Ichigo wrócić do domu. Tam też zaskoczyła Ichigo, wyskakując z jego szafy i zmieniając go w Shinigami, w sekundę później zaś oboje zostali zaatakowani przez Pustego - Acidwire - który okazał się być Sorą Inoue, starszym bratem Orihime. Ichigo atakuje go i odcina mu kawałek maski, po czym Pusty ucieka. Rukia informuje Ichigo, że każdy Pusty jest w istocie duszą człowieka, dlatego też powinien zabijać go jednym ciosem, zanim pozna jego właściwą tożsamość. Natychmiast wyruszyli do domu Orihime, po drodze zaś Rukia wyjaśniła Ichigo, że rana na nodze dziewczyny była śladem ugryzienia Pustego, zaś każdy Pusty zabija najpierw tych, których kochał najbardziej, żeby zmniejszyć swoje cierpienie. Do mieszkania Inoue przybywają w ostatniej chwili - Ichigo blokuje cios Acidwire'a, skierowany w Orihime. Okazuje się jednak, że jej dusza została oddzielona od ciała, zaś Pusty stwierdza, że jest już martwa i atakuje Ichigo ogonem. Ten blokuje cios, lecz przez łuski na nim nie jest w stanie zranić przeciwnika. Pusty atakuje Ichigo jadem, który parzy mu rękę, przez co Kurosaki upuszcza miecz i zostaje odrzucony ogonem przeciwnika, lądując poza mieszkaniem. Acidwire podnosi duszę Orihime i ujawnia przed nią swoją tożsamość. Wyjaśnia jej, że zaatakował ją ponieważ przestała się za niego modlić. Opowiadanie to przerwał Ichigo, który ponownie został odepchnięty ogonem przeciwnika. Acidwire oskarża swoją siostrę o spowodowanie jego transformacji w Pustego oraz krzyczy, że ją zabije. Ichigo odcina mu dłonie oraz mówi, że najstarszy brat rodzi się, by ochraniać młodsze od siebie rodzeństwo. Pusty opowiada, że to on wychował Orihime i krzyczy, że nikomu jej nie odda, a już na pewno nie Ichigo. Atakuje swoją siostrę, która nie unika ataku, zamiast tego obejmuje głowę brata i tłumaczy, że nie modliła się do niego żeby nie martwił się o nią. Ichigo opowiada Pustemu o spinkach, które Orihime dostała od swego brata i które cały czas nosi od czasu gdy umarł. Sora odzyskuje świadomość i odbiera Ichigo jego Zanpakutō, przy pomocy którego popełnia samobójstwo, w obawie że któregoś dnia wróci po swoją siostrę. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo, że cios w Pustego nie zabija go, tylko zmazuje jego grzechy i pozwala dotrzeć do Soul Society. Rukia modyfikuje pamięć Inoue oraz Tatsuki, więc nie pamiętają one tej walki. Po tym wydarzeniu poznajemy Sado "Chada" Yasutorę, który wszedł w posiadanie rzekomo przeklętej papugi, zaś faktycznie jest w niej zaklęta dusza chłopca, Shibaty Yuuichi. Został on poturbowany, jednak zdaje się nie zważać na rany. Gdy Ichigo wraca do domu, zastaje rodzinę zajętą ofiarami wypadku samochodowego. Sado także został ranny, rzekomo w wypadku, lecz gdy zdejmuje koszulę okazuje się, że zaatakował go Pusty. Sado próbuje odejść, lecz mdleje i zostaje zaniesiony do pokoju w klinice Kurosaki. W nocy ucieka z niej, więc Ichigo wespół z Rukią biegną go szukać. Ichigo ujawnia wtedy, że potrafi wyczuć Reiraku - duchowy ślad danej osoby. W ten sposób odnajduje ślad Sado, jednak ten ucieka akurat przed Pustym (nie wiedząc jednak co go goni). Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę, Karin, która mdleje na ulicy. Zabiera ją do domu, zaś za Sado podąża Rukia. Karin tłumaczy Ichigo że widziała najboleśniejsze wspomnienie chłopca, którego dusza jest uwięziona w papudze, którą nosi przy sobie Sado. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, że jego matka została zamordowana na jego oczach i prosi swego brata by uratował chłopca. Kurosaki biegnie w stronę Rukii, która akurat ucieka przed Pustym - Shrikerem. Uwalnia ona jego duszę, po czym oboje unikają ataku, który posłał w ich stronę Pusty. Ichigo rani go w ramię, zabierając Rukię w bezpieczne miejsce. Wyrzuca Shrikerowi spowodowanie płaczu Karin i atak na Rukię. Ten grozi Kurosakiemu pożarciem i atakuje go. Ichigo zabija stwory, którymi ciska w niego Pusty, lecz ten detonuje je mimo tego. Kurosaki nie reaguje na ten atak, wykorzystując dekoncentrację przeciwnika by przyłożyć mu Zanpakutō do szyi. Pyta czy to on zabił rodziców chopca, którego dusza znajduje się w ciele papugi - Shibaty. Ten potwierdza i opowiada mu swą historię. Rozwścieczony Ichigo spuszcza gardę, co Shriker natychmiast wykorzystuje do ataku. Blokuje cios i wypluwa w Ichigo masę pijawek, lecz gdy szykuje się do detonacji, Kurosaki wbija mu rękę w zęby i wsadza "bomby" do jego ust. Korzystając z momentu, w którym Shriker był bezbronny, Ichigo wyrwał mu język, czyniąc go niezdatnym do wysadzania pijawek. Po tym wbił mu miecz w nogę, uniemożliwiając Pustemu ucieczkę. Gdy Shriker odcina sobie nogę i próbuje uciec, Ichigo bez trudu dogania go i tnie w twarz. W tym samym momencie za Pustym pojawia się ogromna brama, z której wyrastają dwa szkielety. Rukia wyjaśnia, że jest to brama piekieł, zaś cios Zanpakutō zmazuje tylko grzechy, których Pusty dokonał za swego istnienia, jednak nie będąc w stanie wymazać tych, których dopuscił się jako człowiek. Shriker zostaje zabrany do piekieł, zaś brama znika. Ichigo odsyła duszę Shibaty do Soul Society, obiecując, że spotka on tam swą matkę. Następnego dnia w szkole Rukia zabiera Ichigo na stronę, gdzie demonstruje mu Gikongan - pigułkę ze sztuczną duszą, która pozwala na opuszczenie ciała. Ma to być plan awaryjny, w razie gdyby Ichigo wdał się w walkę, a Rukii nie byłoby w pobliżu. Ichigo wypróbowuje Gikongai, jednak nie przypada mu ono do gustu, jednak w tym samym momencie pojawia się Pusty, więc nie ma czasu narzekać. Okazuje się jednak, że pigułka została omyłkowo zamieniona, a do rąk Rukii trafił odrzucony towar. Sztuczna dusza w ciele Ichigo przyczynia się do kłopotów, niszcząc szkolne mienie, atakując nauczyciela oraz wskakując do klasy przez okno... na trzecim piętrze. Robi z siebie durnia przed Orihime - wychodzi tu jego ciut zboczona natura - oraz przed Tatsuki. W momencie gdy ta ciska w niego ławkami, przez drzwi wparowuje Rukia. Dusza ucieka w stronę okna, tam jednak już czeka Ichigo. Nie docenił jednak uciekającego, który wyskoczył przez okno. Okazuje się, że jest to modyfikowana dusza - stworzona jako żołnierz do walki z Pustymi. Plan jednakowoż został odwołany i niemal wszystkie modyfikowane dusze zostały zniszczone, część jednak uciekła. Ichigo współczuje duszy, Rukia jednak twardo upiera się, że trzeba ją zniszczyć. Poszukują go po całym mieście, ostatecznie znajdując go w szkole, walczącego z Pustym. Ichigo kłóci się ze sztuczną duszą, jednocześnie raniąc Pustego. Ten, wściekły, atakuje ich obu, więc we dwóch zabijają Pustego. Dusza wykopuje padającego stwora w powietrze, żeby nie uderzył on w kolonię mrówek, sam jednak omal nie spada z muru. Zostaje uratowany przez Ichigo, po czym opowiada mu swoją historię. Przerywa ją Urahara Kisuke, wyciągając duszę z ciała Ichigo. Chce go zniszczyć, jednak Rukia odbiera Gikongai i twierdzi, że jest zadowolona z produktu. Razem z Ichigo umieścili Gikongai w pluszowym lwie i nazwali Kon. Kilka dni później Ichigo bierze wolne od szkoły oraz pracy Shinigami, gdyż nadchodzi rocznica dnia, w którym została zabita jego matka - 17 czerwca. Gdy wraz z rodziną docierają na cmentarz, Ichigo spotyka tam Rukię, która pyta go jak zginęła jego matka. Chce się upewnić, czy nie zabił jej Pusty. Kurosaki wrzeszczy na nią, twierdząc, że to nie może być to. W tym momencie zauważa dziewczynkę. Biegnie za nią, lecz ta znika. Rukia biegnie za Kurosakim, zatrzymując go, po czym dowiaduje się, że to Ichigo zabił własną matkę. Ichigo wspomina własną historię. Okazuje się, że gdy Ichigo chciał uratować dziewczynkę - tę, którą zauważył wcześniej - przed wpadnięciem do rzeki, jego matka zginęła ratując go przed czymś. Dziewczynka okazała się duchem. W tym momencie Karin oraz Yuzu zostają zaatakowane przez Pustego. Ichigo oraz Rukia wyczuwają jego emanację i biegną do niego. Docierają w momencie, w którym miał już pożreć Yuzu. Ichigo ratuje siostry, raniąc Pustego i odcinając mu dłoń. Rozpoznaje dziewczynkę którą próbował ratować sześć lat wcześniej i uświadamia sobie, że Rukia miała rację - to Pusty zabił jego matkę. Okazuje się, że jest to Grand Fisher, Pusty, który przez ponad 50 lat uciekał Shinigami. Wściekły Ichigo szarżuje na niego i daje się złapać w rozrośniętą sierść Pustego, który błyskawicznie regeneruje straconą dłoń. Rukia chce go ochronić, lecz Ichigo najpierw rozkazuje, a potem prosi ją, by nie wtrącała się. Rukia odchodzi, zaś Ichigo przenosi walkę z dala od sióstr, głównie unikając ciosów Grand Fishera. Ten naśmiewa się z jego braku doświadczenia. Ichigo ponownie szarżuje, lecz Zanpakutō zostaje zablokowane przez dłoń Pustego, z której nagle wyrastają wielkie szpony, raniąc Ichigo. Ten upada na ziemię, zaś Grand Fisher nadal wytyka mu brak doświadczenia. Wściekły Ichigo atakuje, lecz chybia. Pusty zmienia swą przynętę w ludzką postać, po chwili zaś nadaje jej wygląd Masaki Kurosaki. Wyjaśnia, że każdy z jego przeciwników miał kogoś, na kim mu zależało i kogo nie mógł zaatakować, więc wydobywał z niego wspomnienie o tej osobie i zmieniał w nią przynętę - dlatego wygrywał przez pół wieku. Ichigo twierdzi, że cmentarz nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na przywołanie wizji jego matki, lecz gdy szykuje się do ataku, przynęta Grand Fishera blokuje mu drogę, zaś gdy Kurosaki się zatrzymał, Pusty przebił ich oboje wielkim kolcem. Gdy zaczął już omawiać zwycięstwo, Ichigo wbił w niego Zanpakutō, po czym wyrwał je siłą z jego boku, powodując ogromną ranę, sięgającą niemalże dziury w piersi Grand Fishera. Gdy na miejsce przybywa Rukia, Pusty przechodzi w ciało swej przynęty, wciąż mającej formę Masaki, po czym ucieka by się zregenerować. Rukia leczy rany Ichigo, ten jednak odchodzi do grobu swej matki. Czuje się przegrany, gdyż nie był w stanie jej pomścić. Spotyka tam swego ojca, który pociesza go. Gdy Isshin odchodzi, Ichigo prosi Rukię, by pozwoliła mu posiadać moce Shinigami na tyle długo, żeby mógł pokonać Grand Fishera. Działania w Społeczności Dusz Działania podczas inwazji Bounto Działania podczas ataku Arrancarów Działania w Hueco Mundo Zanpakutō Zangetsu to imię pogromcy dusz Ichigo. Oznacza ono "tnący księżyc". W zapieczętowanej formie jego miecz jest, jak stwierdziła Rukia, największym z Zanpakutō noszonym przez Shinigami. Gdy Ichigo osiąga formę Shikai, miecz pozostaje w niej już na stałe. Jego duch przypomina 30-40 letniego mężczyznę, bardzo spokojnego i mądrego, ubranego w duchowy płaszcz sięgający ziemi oraz ciemne okulary. Później duch Zangetsu zostaje pochłonięty przez Hollow Ichigo. Shikai Jego forma nie ma tsuba i wygląda jak ogromny tasak (wielkość 1,74m). Ma czarne ostrze ze srebrna krawędzią tnącą. Wokół rękojeści owinięty jest materiał przypominający bandaż (Hichigo używa go do kręcenia mieczem i rzucania nim w przeciwników), który gdy Ichigo nosi go na plecach owija cały miecz . Jego zdolność to Getsuga Tenshō - zbiera ona energię duchową Ichigo i wystrzeliwuje skoncentrowaną falą, która jest w stanie przebić niemal wszystko, czyniąc po drodze ogromne zniszczenia. Bankai Ostateczna forma miecza to Tensa Zangetsu . Miecz zmniejsza się do wielkości no-dachi z czarnym ostrzem, jelcem w kształcie manji i łańcuchem. Ubranie Ichigo zmienia się na podobne do ubrania ducha Zangetsu. W tej formie Getsuga Tenshō ma czarny kolor i o wiele większą moc, służy także do zwiększenia mocy cięcia. Ichigo w formie Bankai potrafi poruszać się o wiele szybciej, dystansując pod tym względem niemal każde Shunpō. O ile ostateczne uwolnienie zwykle trwa dość krótko, jednak w tym przypadku pierwsza transformacja (jak i kilka innych, dla dramatycznego efektu) jest dłuższa. Najpierw Ichigo koncentruje swoją duchową moc dookoła siebie i Zangetsu. Materiał na rękojeści owija się wokół jego ramienia, po czym skoncentrowana energia wystrzeliwuje w stronę, w którą wskazuje jego miecz - przeważnie na wprost. Transformacja pozostawia za sobą ogromny kłąb kurzu o kształcie cyklonu, który po rozwianiu się ukazuje Ichigo z uwolnionym mieczem. Najczęściej używa on jednak skróconej wersji transformacji, pomijając wystrzelenie energii i owinięcie materiału wokół jego ramienia, nie czekając także na rozwianie się cyklonu. Hollow Ichigo Główny artykuł: Hollow Ichigo Ciemna strona Ichigo. Jest szalony, chamski i za wszelką cenę pragnie przejąć moc Kurosakiego. Przez fanów nazywany jest Hichigo lub też Shirosaki, często też jego imię jest czytane jako lustrzane odbicie imienia Ichigo - Ogichi. Sam Kubo Tite zwie go jednak Hichigo. Na jego twarzy często pojawia się sadystyczny uśmieszek. Kiedy zyskuje na sile i przejmuje kontrolę nad Zangetsu oraz zaczyna dręczyć Ichigo, Kurosaki udaje się po radę do Vizardów. Jednakże gdyby nie on, Ichigo nie nauczyłby się wielu ataków Zangetsu. Hollow wewnątrz Ichigo jest odwrotnością jego charakteru, sugeruje to nawet odwrócona kolorystyka ubioru. Hichigo jest pewien swojej wyższości i wyśmiewa słabości Ichigo przy każdej okazji, chociaż samemu o kontroli nad mocą Ichigo może jedynie pomarzyć. Wyśmiewanie słabości swoich przeciwników, co jest kolejną często spotykaną cechą Pustych. Jest sadystyczny, potrafi zabijać dla samej przyjemności i na jego twarzy często gości szalony uśmiech. Strona tytułowa rozdziału 220 mangi ukazuje wewnętrznego Hollowa podpisanego lustrzanym odbiciem imienia Ichigo, nie jest więc pewne dlaczego sam autor nazywa go inaczej. Vizard Ichigo jest także w stanie kontrolować moce Hollowa, który istnieje w jego osobowości. Dowiaduje się o tym dopiero gdy na swej drodze spotyka Vizardów. Bojąc się o utratę świadomości i swoich mocy Shinigami na rzecz swego alter ego, Ichigo "prosi" ich o pomoc. Po stoczeniu wewnętrznej walki z Hichigo, Ichigo jest w stanie okiełznać Pustego i przejąć czasowo jego moc. Niestety, jak każda moc, ta także ma pewne ograniczenia. Głównym problemem jest ograniczenie czasowe, które na początku pozwala naszemu bohaterowi zakładać maskę Hollowa i korzystać z jego mocy zaledwie przez 11 sekund. Później, w miarę dalszego użytkowania mocy Pustego, limit czasowy rośnie. Po założeniu swojej maski Ichigo jest w stanie zignorować rany , staje się szybszy i silniejszy. Korzysta z tej mocy tylko w formie Bankai. Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Kategoria:Vizard Kategoria:Soul Society